Sasuke's mistake
by Onyx Embers
Summary: My halloween fic in FEBRUARY! What is Sasuke's biggest mistake recently? Returning to Konoha on Halloween. possible sasusaku if i can be bothered to write it in. But funny scary.
1. Returning

Returning

**My Halloween fic!! IN FEBRUARY!!! If Sasuke is dumb enough to return on Halloween he's gonna get a shock. Review!! Onyx.**

Sasuke appeared at the gates. Team Hebi close behind him.

'So Sasuke this is your home village?'

'Yeah.'

'Cute.'

Jugo laughed.

'What Jugo?'

'I never thought I'd hear you say cute Suigetsu.'

'Whatever.'

Karin wrapped herself around Sasuke's arm.

'So this is where we're starting our family?'

'I never said that I would be starting a family with you.'

Sasuke shook Karin off.

'We're going to see the Hokage.'

Sasuke jumped up and started to run on the roofs. Soon arriving at the Hokage's office. He was shocked as he opened the door.

'Jiriya?'

"Jiriya" looked up. "He" had a small purple diamond on "his" forehead.

'Don't be stupid Uchiha. It's Halloween I can dress up like whoever I want.'

Tsunade got up and walked round her desk.

'You however need a purpose to be here. Why are you back? Come to put my apprentice through more pain?'

'No. I killed Itachi.'

'Uh huh. Well, you'll have to stay in the Uchiha manor tonight. Everyone is on a mission and I can't be bothered to get rid of the crime scene tape in your flat.'

'Whatever.'

'We will talk about your punishment in the morning. Until then get to the Uchiha manor and stay there.'

Sasuke and his team walked out.

'AND DON'T SCARE ANY LITTLE KIDS ON YOUR WAY!!!'


	2. Of ghosts and spiders

Of ghosts and spiders

**2****nd**** chapter! The Uchiha manor. WOO!!! Onyx**

As team Hebi walked down the streets they were surrounded by little kids in Halloween costumes. Suigetsu was getting a kick out of seeing all the little Tsunade's and 3rd Hokage's. Further down the street there were Jiriya's and Tsunade's, teenage size! Jugo, Karin and Sasuke kept their eyes ahead but Suigetsu kept slowing down to "appreciate" the girls dressed as Tsunade. One little kid ran up to Sasuke.

'Hey mister. Your costume is really good!! I wish I'd thought of going as Sasuke Uchiha, the biggest traitor since Orochimaru.'

'Yeah. Costume. Right.'

The kid looked at Jugo.

'Are you dressed as a giant?'

Jugo looked at Sasuke. Sasuke nodded as if to say "go with it".

'Yeah. There's 2 of us. Me and my friend who's a mute. So he won't answer if you talk to him.'

'Oh. And you must be an ugly hag!!!'

The kid pointed to Karin.

'....yeah whatever.'

Something died inside Karin.

'Hey mister...mister?'

Suigetsu ripped his gaze away from the teenage girl dressed as Tsunade who was walking past.

'Huh?'

'What are you?'

'...Shark.'

'But you don't look like a shark.'

Suigetsu bent down.

'I haven't put the fin on yet but you'll know I'm a shark when I do.'

'Oh. Well bye!!'

The kid ran off. Team Hebi continued on. Sasuke was about to open the rusting gates when they swung open with a creepy creak.

'I never knew you had automatic gates Sasuke.'

'I don't.'

As they got closer to the door they saw spider webs all over the door. Sasuke pulled them apart to get to the door. A huge black thing dropped down. This black thing had eight legs, long limp black hair and the face of a human girl with black rings around her eyes. Like Gaara's only thicker. Karin screamed.

'Stay away.'

The voice was very raspy as the spider looked Sasuke straight in the eye. Her dark blue eyes boring into his onyx ones. Sasuke just walked past the spider and into the house. Karin edged past as Suigetsu pushed past her.

'Wimp.'

What no one noticed was Jugo high five the spider.

Sasuke strolled into the hall of the house. Karin was still a bit scared. All Jugo did was walk in and sniff.

'I can smell tipex.'

A ghostly white figure came through a wall. Pale blue/green eyes with dark rings circling them looked glazed over. He slowly turned his head to Sasuke.

'Run.'

The ghostly figure walked across the hall. He disappeared through another wall. Karin shot over to the wall to feel it.

'It's solid. That was a real ghost.'

'I swear I can smell tipex!'

'Oh shut up Jugo!!!'

'I'm just stating what I can smell!!'

'No one cares!!!'

Sasuke ignored the pair. Though it was unlike Jugo to argue.

'Let's see what else has come to live in my house.'

**Oo! What is gonna happen next? **


	3. Once a Zombie always a Skeleton

Once a Zombie always a skeleton

**Don't own Naruto. Confused by the title? You'll get it eventually. Onyx**

Sasuke, Suigetsu and Jugo walked up the stairs and started down the hallway. Karin was just ahead but a bit jumpy. So jumpy she didn't notice where she was going. And she tripped over something.

'AAAAHHHHH!!!!'

Suigetsu looked at what Karin had tripped over.

'Geez Karin it's just a pile of bones. No need to get all jumpy.'

Suigetsu stepped over the bones. Karin slowly got up. She pointed behind Suigetsu.

'Who knew you were such a wuss. Bones can't do anything on their own.'

'Sui-Sui-Suigetsu. L-l-l-look behind you.'

Suigetsu looked behind him to see The bones had stood up. A tall skeleton now stood between Suigetsu and Karin and Sasuke and Jugo. It had purple markings all over it's face. Karin started to walk backwards. Everyone else was frozen in fear. She kept going backwards until she bumped into something. Or rather someone. A light thump could be heard. Karin could only see the scared faces of her teammates. She turned around to see a girl just shorter than herself putting her head back on her neck. Long violet hair hung limp on the girls' head.

'LEAVE!!!'

Karin started to scream. She pushed the girl over and continued to run down the hall. The boys followed. Soon team Hebi was running from a skeleton and zombie (yes the girl is indeed a zombie) Karin was running with her eyes closed, screaming and waving her hands above her head hysterically. She ran into something else. She landed on the floor roughly on her ass. When she looked up she came face to face with a tall boy that had long brown hair. He seemed to be missing an eye. Well, the whole right side of his face was torn to pieces. Sasuke froze.

'Hyuga?'

Suigetsu stopped next to him.

'Who?'

'Neji Hyuga. That thing Karin just ran into is Neji Hyuga.'

'If that's Neji Hyuga then the girl chasing us must be...'

'Hinata Hyuga. What happened? Hinata never yelled before. And Neji...'

Sasuke and Suigetsu looked at Neji who opened his half mouth.

'Faaaaaate.'

A ghost of a smirk flickered on Sasuke's face.

'Well some things just don't change.'

'FATE!!!!!!'

Jugo, who had arrived, grabbed Sasuke and dragged him down another corridor. Suigetsu grabbed Karin and followed. The 4 continued to run down the corridor. They almost got to the fire escape (in the Uchiha Manor it was considered a good thing) but it was blocked by the skeleton. All 4 of them screamed but were pulled down the next hallway by Jugo. About half way down the hallway they stopped. In the pitch black.

'God Sasuke!! You know a lot of dead people.'

'I swear they were still alive when I left.'

'Fate.'

'Leave.'

More screaming, more running. After running down 3 different hallways and being blocked by the skeleton at each exit the team was getting tired. In the 4th hallway the skeleton was stood at one end.

The Hyuga zombies at the other.

Team Hebi in the middle.

There was silence.

That was until Karin broke it.

'AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!'

Karin took off her shoe and flung it at Hinata. Hinata's head was hit causing it to fall off backwards. She then took off her other shoe and threw it at Neji but it bounced on the floor and took out his leg. Literally. He fell to the floor while Hinata searched for her head. The skeleton came running at them. Before Suigetsu could do anything Karin had nicked his shoe and had thrown it at the skeleton. It fell to pieces.

Not wanting to see if it would get up team Hebi legged it down yet another hallway, away from the headless and legless Hyuga's and the broken skeleton.


	4. What should i do master?

What should I do master?

**Dude's...just to be clear, all will be revealed in the last chapter. The Hyuga's may or may not be dead depending on my mood. Onyx**

'!!MWA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!!'

Team Hebi looked round at a random door on the hallway they were currently walking down. Suigetsu gulped.

'Sasuke, did I just hear someone laugh evilly?'

'Well I heard it.'

'Oh... Karin go see what it is!!'

Suigetsu pushed Karin into the room. A flash of lightening blinded the team for a moment. When it cleared they could see a laboratory. A man in a white lab coat was stood near a table. Team Hebi leaned into the room. The man had spiked up brown hair. He turned around to get something from another table and Sasuke gasped in shock.

'What Sasuke?'

'That's Shino Aburame!'

'What?'

'He was in the same rookie team as Hinata Hyuga.'

'Oh.'

They continued to watch Shino. Suddenly a humped man walked over to Shino.

'What should I do master?'

'Nothing my dear minion. It is almost complete!!! It will live tonight!!!!! MWA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!!!!!!!'

Shino was watched by team Hebi as he walked over to the first table and reached for a switch. He was about to pull it down when...

'Minion! Tonight is the night! Once again I will try to take over Konoha! TONIGHT MY CREATION LIVES!!!!!!!!'

Suigetsu turned to Sasuke.

'He's fucking mental! Was he this crazy when you were here?'

'He was always a little odd when I was last here but not to this level.'

Shino pulled down the switch and yet again team Hebi was blinded by the bright light.

'IT LIVES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!'

As soon as they could see again team Hebi stood in horror of what was happening before them. A huge monster had risen from the blanket covered table. It had an over muscley torso, had one arm longer than the other and in a different skin tone, his legs were in the wrong proportion to the rest of his body, a thick neck but a small head, one green eye and one black eye and messy jet black hair. This monster looked very angry.

'Minion I have finally created the greatest weapon. All it took was the death of the Hyuga's and the Kazekage's older brother. You know, as well as the Kazekage and his sister. And most of the Akatsuki. But I finally have the power to take over Konoha. I will name him Sai.'

'Master Shino, it seems we have some unwanted spectators.'

Shino, the minion who looked oddly like Kankuro, and the monster named Sai looked over at team Hebi.

'Sai! KILL THEM!! THEY MUST NOT TELL THE HOKAGE!!!!!!'

Sai came slowly towards the door, his arms held out ready to grab them. Karin screamed. So did Suigetsu. Uncharacteristically, so did Sasuke. The monster got to about 3 feet away from them before Jugo lunged for the door and got it just before the monster grabbed him. Once the door was closed the 3 screaming members calmed down.

'Thank god. Good job Jugo.'

'You're welcome Sasuke.'

Karin and Suigetsu didn't have time to say thanks as 2 large grasping hands came punching through the old wooden door. This time all of team Hebi ran down the hallway screaming, leaving the hands to grasp thin air.

Soon team Hebi broke through an archway that led to a room that split off into other rooms. It was there the ghost was waiting for them.

'Someone doesn't listen to warnings.'

'There's the smell again.'

'Jugo be quiet!'

'Karin you be quiet too.'

'Sorry Sasuke.'

When the bickering stopped they turned to see the ghost had disappeared. Suigetsu rocked back on his heels.

'So, which room should we try first?'

'I would suggest that door over there.'

Team Hebi spun to see the Ghost pointing at the first door from where they had burst in. When they turned back to the Ghost he was gone.

'Well, it's worth a shot.'

Sasuke walked over to the door and put his hand on the door handle. Karin, Suigetsu and Jugo slowly made their way over. When they were all stood around the door Sasuke opened the door to reveal...

**What's in the room? You'll just have to wait until the next chapter. Oh and if I haven't mentioned already this goes for all the the following chapters. I DO NOT OWN NARUTO! I do own the story idea and a tipex pen.**


	5. I want my mummy not my doggy

I want my mummy not my doggy

**Oooo I wonder what's going to happen next? Lets read on!**

The door opened to reveal a room filled with darkness. Karin pushed Suigetsu in. Said sword carrier felt around the room for a light switch all he felt were odd markings on the wall.

'Uh Sasuke. I can't find a light switch. Give us some light.'

Sasuke rolled his eyes but found a nearby candlestick and lit the candle. He brought it into the room.

'Whoa.'

All over the walls and ceiling hieroglyphics were carved into the golden walls. The stone floors dusty and pillars lining the walls. Suigetsu stepped further into the room stepping on a loose stone in the floor. Suddenly the room filled with light.

'Suigetsu what did you do!'

'I did nothing!!!!'

'Well obviously you did!!'

'Shut up Karin!!'

'UHHHHHH'

A groaning at the end of the room gained the attention of everyone. They turned to see Anubis, Egyptian god of the dead, leaning over the body of someone who was on a raised stone bed. They watched, not sure if they should be disgusted or scared as Anubis pulled something out of his victims head. As it slowly came out Sasuke noticed who the victim was.

'Shikamaru?'

'What? Sasuke you know that guy?'

'The guy on the table is Shikamaru Nara. What is the other guy pulling out?'

Anubis held up the large body of mush. Karin went pale.

'He just pulled out that guys brain!!!!'

Anubis suddenly turned to the 4 by the door. He brandished the hook he'd just used to pull out Shikamaru's brain. Suigetsu and Sasuke started walking backwards. Anubis continued forward. Then something was said that no one expected.

'I WANT MY MUMMY!!!!'

Sasuke turned to see Suigetsu pretty much crying. Sasuke and Suigetsu legged it out of the room with Karin and Jugo ready to close it. Which they did. After which they put a sofa in front of the door to stop Anubis getting out. They all sat on the floor to get their breath back.

'Suigetsu, I don't believe you just shouted out for your mummy.'

'Shut up Karin. You would have too in my situation.'

'I was in your situation.'

Jugo turned to Sasuke.

'Sasuke, that man Shikamaru, was he a friend of yours?'

'Sort of. He's the lazy one. Rest in piece Shikamaru.'

Something landed on Sasuke's head. Jugo picked it out.

'Sasuke, I think the ceiling is falling down.'

Just as Jugo said that the ceiling began to give way and if they hadn't moved they would have gotten crushed under the falling debris.

'Wow that was close.'

'Too right. But what caused it.'

Just as Suigetsu uttered those words a figure could be seen in the dust.

'GGGGGGGRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR'

As the dust settled it became clear what had made the ceiling fall in.

'Suigetsu please tell me I'm the only one seeing the wolf with the mauled body in it's jaws.'

'Okay. You're the only one seeing the wolf with the mauled body in it's jaws.'

'Now say it like you mean it.'

'But I see it too!!'

The brown wolf with red triangles of fur on it's cheeks dropped the body, saliva and blood dripping from it's mouth. It took one step forward. Team Hebi took one step back. Instantly the wolf growled and leaped aiming straight for team Hebi.

'AAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!'

They began running, and running, and running. The wolf was bounding after them. Growling and howling. After running in a circle for about 15 minutes Jugo managed to get a door open.

'In here!!'

Team Hebi dived in with Jugo quickly shutting the door after them. They could hear the wolf claw against the wood of the door for a few minutes before it went away. Team Hebi physically relaxed until they heard a cackle. But not just any cackle. A Witches cackle.

Slowly the team turned and......

**Oh I'm evil. In the next chapter you will find out just what happens....I would also like to thank everyone who reads this for being so patient. GCSE's got in the way as did the start of my A Levels. But I promise to at least update more often. Onyx**


	6. Double Double Toil and Trouble

Double Double Toil and Trouble

**Here it is!! You didn't have to wait long. Onyx.**

Team Hebi froze and mechanically turned round to see what was cackling like a witch. Bathed in green light, a bubbling cauldron and hooded figure stood. Karin squeaked in fear. The hooded figure looked up. Crazy ice blue eyes stared up at the team. Specifically, Karin.

'Come here.'

Karin shivered at the creepy raspy voice. It was Suigetsu's turn to push Karin forward. Which he did. Karin carefully stepped forward. A black long nailed hand shot out of the cloak the figure was wearing, grabbed Karin's wrist and dragged her closer, throwing her hood back revealing back-brushed, mad, bug infested, vanilla blond hair, wrinkled skin and a hooked nose.

'You've made a fatal mistake.'

The figure looked up at the boys and waved her free hand. The boys were thrown back and bound to the wall.

'You're a witch!!!'

'Ah...the loud one. Always so loud, always so...annoyingly loud. I'm guessing you will be screaming for your friend.'

The witch grabbed the back of Karin's head and put her closer to the bubbling concoction. She was just a hair breath away from certain doom. The witch looked back up at the boys.

'Nothing to say leader one? Don't you wish to save your defenceless teammate?'

Sasuke was staring at the scene with little interest. His inner mind on the other hand...

_**In Sasuke's mind**_

_KILL THE BITCH!!!!!_

_Tomatoes_

_JUST PUSH HER IN!!!!!!_

_Tomatoes_

_DO IT!!!! DOOOOOO IIIIIIIIITTTTTTT!!!!!!!!!_

_**In reality**_

Sasuke stonily watched what was happening before him. Suigetsu was doing the following.

'NOOOOOOO!!!!!! DON'T KILL HER!!!!!! WHO WILL I ANNOY AFTER THAT?!!!!!!!!! SHE'S THE ONLY ONE WHO COULDN'T CAUSE SERIOUS DAMAGE!!!!!!!!!!!! LET HER GO!!!!!!!'

Jugo on the other hand was dreamily looking round the room.

'Nice room.'

'Thank you quiet one.'

'The lighting is so good. What is it? Blue lighting?'

The witch smiled in a friendly way and then spoke in a familiar voice.

'No it's green but thank you for noticing.'

Sasuke would have recognised the voice if he wasn't to busy cheering in his head. See when the witch had answered Jugo's question, she'd hit Karin's head down into the cauldron. Karin pulled herself back out. The witches crazy gaze returned. The sound of fizzing brought Sasuke back into reality once more. Out of the cauldron the bubbling lava spilt, dripping onto the floor, forming something so hideous, so disgusting that the witch looked pretty. Out of the bubbling lava grew.....

ANOTHER KARIN!!!!!!!

This Karin had a demonic look in her eye, dragging her feet towards the boys, arms stretched out in front of her. All the boys were genuinely scared. The Karin-clone went towards Suigetsu. Her arms reached out....for his head. Putting both hands either side of his head she pushed. Instantly his head turned to water and her hands clapped together. The Karin clone was very confused. Not that you could tell. Especially with all the drool flowing from her open mouth. Suigetsu's head reformed when Karin-clone moved her hands away. So she tried again and got the same result. Each time Suigetsu's head reformed.

'Hey Karin. Your clone is dumber than you!!!'

The Witch dispelled the clone and walked up to Sasuke, running one clawed finger along his jaw.

'So young yet so full of pain. Leader one has much to regret and many to seek forgiveness from. Enjoy the last few hours of your life leader one.'

With one last cackle the witch disappeared in a tornado if green smoke. The boys fell to the floor.

'That was too close for comfort.'

'Too right Jugo. Do you think the wolf is gone?'

Jugo put his ear to the door.

'I think he's gone.'

Suigetsu opened the door and screamed.

'What is it?'

'IT'S THE GHOST!!!!'

Sasuke pushed Suigetsu out of the way to see it was the ghost. Said ghost smirked but motioned for them to follow. They followed the ghost into another room. There was a small stage with 4 chairs in front of it. The team sat down in them and heard the door behind them lock. The lights dimmed and a spotlight flew to the stage.

The show was about to begin.

**I know what you're thinking....What show? Find out in the next chapter. **


	7. Cannibals of YOUTH

Cannibals of YOUTH

**Wow. The title gives away who's coming next. So read on!**

**WARNING! MAY INCLUDE GRAPHIC CONTENT THAT MIGHT MAKE YOU HURL!**

**If you do not wish to hurl you can skip to the end and read the last bit or just skip to the next chapter. I will post both this chapter and the next at the same time for this reason. Though I have made it funny so it might not be too bad.**

In the spot light was a small kitchen set up. All sat down were very confused but at the same time completely freaked out. There was a fogged up clear box at the edge of the stage, a stack of huge pans on the other. Just before the team could get relaxed metal restraints shot around their wrists and ankles, holding them to the chairs.

'What the-'

A blast of green smoke prevented Sasuke from finishing his sentence. It ran past the feet of Hebi and collected on stage. From within the smoke stepped something so terrifying, so horrifying that it make the hair on the back of Suigetsu's neck stand on end.

'Welcome to tonight's show of YOUTH!'

'We are going to be cooking a meal of youth!'

'That we will YOUTHfully force feed you!'

Sasuke was in shock at Gai and Lee stood on the stage in their normal green spandex suits but wearing black chef hats.

'What are we YOUTHfully making tonight Lee!'

'We are YOUTHfully making Sakura Carbonara!'

'What are the YOUTHful ingredients of Sakura Carbonara?'

'One. YOUTH-filled. Beautifully crafted. Cherry blossom of YOUTH by the name of Sakura Haruno!'

'WHAT!'

Ignoring Sasuke, Lee began listing off more ingredients.

'Parmesan cheese, boursin, butter, salt and pepper! With some YOUTHFUL MILK!'

'Thank you Lee my YOUTHFUL student. Now let's start with step ONE!'

Lee brought out a huge book, opening it and flicking it to a certain page.

'Step one. Get the GIANT PAN OF YOUTH and fill it with the blood of said victim, adding a pinch of salt.'

Gai grabbed the biggest pan and placed it on the table. He then went to the clouded box, opened the door and pulled out a gallon container of red liquid that can only be assumed as blood.

'Adding the O negative blood of one Sakura Haruno. She has been completely bled dry. Took quite a while didn't it Lee?'

'Well yes, she kept using her chakra to replenish her blood. And she kept screaming constantly.'

'Headache. Not good for the YOUTHfulness. Next add the skin that has been sliced into Tagliatelle strips.'

Lee walked over to the clouded box this time a pulled out a plate of ribbon skin noodles. He carefully put it in the boiling blood.

'Let it cook until soft.'

'While that is happening let's get to the sauce.'

'First we add some butter into the pan.'

'Wait Lee! Instead of butter, let us use YOUTHful Sakura's YOUTHful stomach!'

'Yes! The more melty of the organs!'

As Lee brought out the organ from the clouded box, which by this time they had assumed to be a freezer at least, Sasuke turned to see Suigetsu turning that shade of green no one should ever turn. Turning back Sasuke watched as Lee dropped the stomach into the new pan.

'Next we need something to add flavour. Boursin or eyeballs?'

'The YOUTHfully YOUTHful eyeballs Gai-sensei.'

Gai grinned and brought out the familiar emerald eyes of Sakura.

'But before that, we need to add her crushed bones to create the roux sauce Lee. Get the bones.'

Lee presented the powdered bones and started mixing it in to the melted stomach. Once added they brought out a white liquid which they confirmed to be…just milk. BUT FULL FAT! Once the sauce had reached a decent amount Gai added the eyeballs.

'Now my dear Lee! Get me the brain to add more flavour. This will be a YOUTHful dinner indeed.'

'And the YOUTHful lungs of the beautiful and YOUTHful Sakura?'

'Yes. And those YOUTHful lungs.'

Lee returned with the organs.

Gai grinned more manically as they were added.

Suigetsu barfed off the side of his chair.

It was almost time for the meal to be complete.

'Lee, fetch the final ingredient. The YOUTHful Heart of Sakura Haruno.'

'Yes YOUTHful Gai-Sensei.'

Once Lee had the heart it turned into a ritual. Lee walked slowly back over as Gai stepped back. Lee stood in front of the pan, his red veined crazed eyes focused on the still beating organ. He held it over the pan s Gai began to chant. For a few minutes this continued before Lee dropped it in with a plop.

Gai went back to stirring while Lee got out 2 plates. Lee spooned out the skin onto the plates keeping his eyes on the skin as it went from pan to plate. Gai then poured the sauce all over the skin, it mixing into a vile mess. Grabbing a plate and a fork each, they tried their masterpiece. Once satisfied they turned to team Hebi.

'Your turn.'

Sasuke tried to get as far back into his chair as he could. Suigetsu looked like he was going to puke again. Karin kept her mouth shut tight while Jugo didn't seem too bothered. The fork got so close to Sasuke it just touched his lips when….

'Boys. Away.'

Lee and Gai turned back to the stage before blending into the shadows. Sasuke looked back up to the stage, waiting for the figure to step out of the shadows.

**Wow. Creepy. Wonder who's next? What could happen? Press next and find out.**


	8. High Stakes

High Stakes

**Here we go! Chapter 8! Onyx**

Stepping into the spotlight, the figure looked down at her victims. Suigetsu turned from a sick green to stark white in seconds.

'It's a vampire!'

The vampire smiled, her fangs prominent. Her long brown hair was tied into two loose buns on her head which looked like they were about to fall out. Her cloak covered whatever she was wearing.

'It seems you're a little scared. Good. Scared blood is the best blood of all. It comes out so quickly.'

The vampire slowly walked down the stairs, taking extra-long to antagonise her next meal. Suigetsu panicked and started pulling at his restraints.

'Sasuke we've got to get out of here! I am not good with seeing my own blood!'

'Oh it won't take long.'

Long fingernails went down the side of Suigetsu's face. He froze. Slowly his eyes turned towards her.

'You won't feel much if I decide not to. Though I could make your death a slow one. I prefer slow but I don't want you moving too much. What to choose.'

The vampire walked away from Suigetsu over to Karin, feeling her pulse point.

'Oh you're got a very good blood flow. Your blood smells good as well.'

'My blood?'

'You have a small scratch on your ankle. The blood has a distinct smell for everyone. Yours smells bitter and crazed. My two favourite flavours.'

She walked away from Karin settling her eyes on Sasuke. Waltzing over she let her nail dig into Sasuke's cheek, drawing blood.

'Cold, revengeful, powerful. Your blood is a very rare bred type. Uchiha. Yes, your blood will be tantalizingly tasty.'

Turning back to Suigetsu she smirked.

'I've decided quick and painless. The less you scream, the less anyone will find your rotting corpses.'

She walked over to Suigetsu and sunk her teeth into his neck. In a matter of seconds he went limp in his chair.

'You're next girly.'

Karin began screaming and thrashing. In the few seconds it had taken to drain her blood, headaches were among the still conscious.

Sasuke's heart rate increased and he could feel himself getting scared of the vampire. He noticed she had no blood around her mouth.

'No blood?'

'I drink every drop. Being messy with blood is not an option.'

Teeth 10cm away.

Sasuke's heart rate went up again.

Teeth 8cm away.

Sasuke could feel her breath.

Teeth 6cm away.

'Quick and painless.'

Teeth 4cm away.

Sasuke felt tears in the corners of his eyes.

Teeth 2cm away.

He'd be seeing Itachi earlier than expected.

Teeth 1cm away.

He'd never see his friends again.

As the teeth sunk in Sasuke felt the world spin. Soon he fell into darkness.

**OMG! What could happen next?**


	9. Date with the Devil

Date with the Devil

**I'm back! Yay! Should have put that at the start of the other one but oh well. For anyone who wants to know what the heck is going on….you'll have to wait until the last chapter. Onyx**

When Sasuke opened his eyes he saw fire licking at his hand. Jumping up he saw the whole room was on fire but no smoke. A man, chained to the wall, was turning a crank which seemed to do absolutely nothing. His brown short hair dead against his face in sweat. Suigetsu and Jugo were already up and Karin was hiding behind Jugo.

'Where the hell are we?'

'You're in my domain now hatchling.'

Turning round Sasuke saw a throne, a red throne, a red throne made of skulls, a red throne made of skulls where a red cloaked man was sitting.

'I get many people down here in my court but none with a rap sheet as long as yours Uchiha.'

'What do you mean? And who are you?'

'You want to know who I am?'

The man got off of his throne and removed his cape revealing a pair of short horns poking through his yellow hair and a forked tail swaying behind him. His outfit was that of something similar to a suit but ripped and covered in red, what was assumed blood. He also carried a pitchfork that matched his red skin.

'I am your, judge, jury and executioner. I will be deciding your fate in Hell. I am The Devil. And you Sasuke Uchiha better hope I am kind in my punishment of you. If I am, you could be with your other misbehaving family in Hell. If not, you can be my new crank slave.'

'What does the crank do?'

'Nothing. That's why it's a punishment. Now let's see.'

The Devil pulled out a list.

'Let's start with the big guy. Jugo. You don't seem to have done too much. Killed a few people, not out of your own free will. But are currently affiliated with Uchiha. That's a big mark. Suigetsu, murderer. Wants all 7 swords. Currently affiliated with Uchiha. Another big mark. Karin, controlling bitch. Oh that's an even bigger mark according to the laws set by the Devils before me. But trying to change memories, and affiliated with Uchiha add marks to your record too. Uchiha, murderer, traitor, S class criminal, currently affiliated with Karin. All big marks. Also affiliated with Orochimaru. Again a big mark. Well, you 4 are very hard to punish. Slave.'

The slave looked over.

'Yes your royal lowness?'

'What should I do with these 4. They are very hard to judge.'

'Why don't you send them to your highest judge other than yourself. I am sure they can help.'

Right you are slave. Jack O.'

A giant walking pumpkin walked into the burning room.

'You called.'

'Take these 4 to my highest. They are to be punished.'

'Of course you royal lowness.'

Jack O motioned for the 4 to follow which they did without question. They were already dead, what could they do?

'Hey Sasuke, who do you think is judging us now?'

'I don't know Suigetsu. But I have a worse record than you do so I don't think you should be that worried.'

'I know.'

Jack O stopped at the door, opening it, revealing a dark room.

'Your fate, awaits you.'

**AHHHHH! Kidding. How is the team going to be judged? Just wait.**


	10. Grim Chances

Grim chances

**Heya! Enjoy! Onyx**

Jack O pushed the door open, letting the 4 into the dim lit room. The windows let what very little light there was in through ripped black net curtains and though the windows weren't open the curtains fluttered as if they were. The floor was wet and some floorboards were missing. Karin shivered.

'S-S-Sasuke, why is it s-s-s-s-so cold?'

'Because it is.'

A smooth sultry voice sliced through the air like a knife. A few out of tune notes of a piano followed, bringing pain to their ears.

'_On the first page of our story  
The future seemed so bright  
Then this thing turned out so evil  
I don't know why I'm still surprised  
Even angels have their wicked schemes  
And you take that to new extremes  
But you'll always be my hero  
Even though you've lost your mind-'_

'Who are you!'

The piano keys were hit hard. The sound of heels clicking alerted everyone to the figure in the black hooded cloak. They noticed that the figure had one skeleton leg and one with pale white skin right down.

'I am your final judge. Many say I go into the mortal world and rip souls from their bodies, but that is up to the dominion of death. Those who serve the Devil.'

'So you would as well. Since you are the Grim reaper.'

'I don't serve the Devil, I have an arrangement with him. He does my work and I give him my workers. If you've been sent to me then you have done something truly terrifying.'

Sasuke felt a long bone finger run across his cheek. He looked up into an emerald eye and an empty socket.

'You seem to be the most evil by my standards, or the most misguided.'

'Hey! Get your filthy bone hands off my Sasuke!'

The Grim reaper turned her head sharply to Karin. Karin soon found the bone hand that had previously been on Sasuke's cheek wrapped round her neck.

'You must be the most evil by the Devil's standards. I might have to change my standards. And now you're here, I can do whatever I want to you, got it?'

Karin nodded, unable to speak. She soon found herself able to breathe again as her neck was released.

'I have seen many people go through here in my time. But none so corrupt as you 4. But I'll give you the chance I give all those who come before me. If you can guess who I was when I was alive then I will let you return to the world of the living. If you don't, then I'll feed you to my pet, and he plays with his food.'

The Grim reaper walked over to a black throne made of mangled skeletons, waiting for an answer.

'How are we supposed to do that? You could be anyone.'

'You may have 3 questions each.'

'Really?'

'Yes. You only have 2 more Suigetsu.'

'How do you know my name?'

'I know all. 1 question.'

'Damn.'

'And you can't ask who I was.'

'Double damn. Oh I got one. Where did you live before you died?'

'I lived in Konohagakure. No more questions from you. Jugo.'

'What was your occupation?'

'Medic.'

'Were you a good medic?'

'Yes.'

'What's your favourite flower?'

'Daffodil. Questions up. Karin.'

'Were you always this mean?'

'No.'

'Were you a bitch?'

'No.'

'Were you a slut?'

'No. No more questions for you. Sasuke.'

Sasuke was deep in thought. He looked the Grim reaper up and down.

'You seem very familiar. Come here.'

The Grim reaper smiled an one sided smile before doing as Sasuke said and walked to stand in front of him. Sasuke grabbed her chin, making her look directly up at him. Narrowing his eyes he let go of her chin.

'Sakura Haruno.'

**Dun Dun Dun! Were you expecting that? I know I was. But is Sasuke right? Find out in the next chapter!**


	11. Truth

Truth

**Here it is! Is Sasuke right? Find out now! Onyx**

The Grim reaper smiled and pushed her hood back, revealing bright pink locks.

'How could you tell?'

'Eye.'

'Ah.'

Suigetsu was in shock.

'Your ex-teammate is the Grim reaper?'

Sakura laughed.

'I'm not the Grim reaper, you didn't even die Suigetsu.'

'What?'

'You're still alive. All of you are. Right Jugo?'

'Right.'

Everyone turned to Jugo.

'You were in on this?'

'I gave you big hints at the start.'

Sasuke looked back at Sakura.

'Why.'

'It's our way of welcoming you back.'

'Our?'

The lights in the room flicked on as everyone walked in through the door.

'Your own Halloween fear made you forget to think rationally and you didn't notice we were all just in very good costumes.'

'Teme!'

Sasuke found himself tackled to the floor by the Devil.

'You figured it out!'

'Get off me Dobe.'

'I was wondering when you would. TenTen I owe you some money.'

The Vampiress grinned, pulling out her fake fangs.

'I know. I never doubt the power of Sakura's ultimate Halloween tricks. She plans them so well that it's impossible to tell it's all fake until the end.'

Suigetsu looked round the room to see the ghost picking tipex off his skin, the spider pulling her extra legs off, the zombie Hyuga's all put together, the mad scientist and his monster smirking, the werewolf changing back into a human, the witch brushing her hair, the pumpkin unwrapping the mummy and a random guy helping the ghost pick off the tipex. He turned back to who he knew were named Sakura and Naruto. Sakura was glowing green.

'AHHHHHH! She's actually a witch!'

Everyone looked at Suigetsu as if he was an idiot. Naruto grinned.

'So now you know the secret. Sakura actually controls the whole village. I'm not actually a real person. I am a person created by the powers of- OWW Sakura!'

'I'm not a witch I'm a medic. How do you think I managed to keep myself alive with half my body missing.'

'Because you're a witch!'

'Clearly.'

Sakura turned around to everyone else.

'Thanks guys. That was even better than when we scared the crap out of Kakashi and Gai.'

'You coming to the party Saki?'

'Maybe. If I do I'll find you Ino.'

'Kay. Come on guys. Let's so before Tsunade drinks all the booze.'

Everyone left except team Hebi, Sakura and Naruto. Sakura turned back to team Hebi.

'So which one of you wet yourselves. From what I could hear from here, there was a lot of screaming.'

'No one wet themselves pinky.'

Sakura scowled at Karin.

'I'd be careful what you call me Karin, because I can kill you in one move and leave no evidence. So you ever call me Pinky, Bitch, Cow, Slut, Slag, Skank or any others your tiny brain can think of you you will either be out of this village or out of the living world faster than you can blink.'

Sakura spun round and walked out. The boys had wide eyes.

'Wow. Sakura must really hate all those guys that hit on her if she won't let that name be used as an insult.'

'Guys. Hitting on her?'

'Yeah Teme. You know, she actually had a fan club after the chunin exams but they kept it very quiet because of you being around as they didn't want to annoy you or make you beat them up.'

Sasuke was out of the room at the words fan club.

**What is Sasuke doing now? The next chapter**** will be for Sasusaku fans.**


	12. One year later epilogue

One year later

**Okay, it's the final chapter and I promise some SasuSaku. Onyx**

Suigetsu sighed as he waited in the park. This year due to costume ideas running low the entire of the Konoha 12 plus team Hebi, the sand siblings and Sai had decided to dress up as Pokemon. But only the original 151 as they're the best. Suigetsu fiddled with with the turtle shell on his back complete with cannons as he thought of the year that had passed. Life hadn't changed much for him but for the others, well, it had changed. He thought back to just a week ago when Ino had pulled out the hat with all 151 original pokemon in it and forced them all to pick one. He, to his luck, got Blastoise. His musings were stopped by Jugo arriving dressed as a Nidoking.

'Nice. How long did it take you to make that?'

'A long time. How long did it take to paint yourself blue?'

Suigetsu frowned.

'I hate Ino's no jutzu rule. Why couldn't we just henge jutzu ourselves into pokemon?'

'Clearly that was what she was trying to prevent.'

'Hey guys!'

Suigetsu and Jugo turned round to see Naruto bounding over with Hinata not too far behind him. Naruto certainly had the energy of an electric pokemon, lucky he was dressed as Pikachu. Hinata however didn't look herself. But not many people could pull off blond hair, being the Flareon she was.

'Hey Naruto.'

'So do you know what we're doing this year because Sakura won't tell me.'

'I don't know. Hinata do you know?'

'Yes. But I'm not going to tell you.'

'OMG Hinata you look sooo cute as Flareon.'

The 4 turned to see Ino running towards them with Shikamaru and Choji walking with her. Ino looked every part a Vaporeon with her mermaid tail and white ruff. Shikamaru was dressed completely in pink except for the tip of his tail which was yellow. He even yawned like a Slowpoke. Choji's costume fit him perfectly. He'd managed to pull out Snorlax. Naruto grinned.

'Ino, don't you think you and Hinata should have switched? Because you're already blond and Hinata would look cute with a mermaid tail.'

'Oh please, you think anything would look good on Hinata.'

Naruto turned back round to see TenTen, Neji and Lee approaching. Naruto stifled a laugh at the sight of Neji with a long yellow moustache, well he was an Alakazam.

'Shut up Naruto, like your costume is any better.'

'Oh it is. I've already had many people tell me I look so cute! Hey TenTen, you finish off Ino and Hinata's costumes. Though you look a bit weird with blond hair.'

'Well if anyone could be a Jolteon, it's me. And if anyone could be a Hitmonlee, it's Lee.'

'My name is even in it.'

Soon the group was joined by Shino the Beedrill, Kiba the Gengar, Akamaru the Arcanine, Sai the Staryu, Gaara the Golem, Kankuro the Machamp and Temari the Vulpix. Now they were waiting for Sasuke, Sakura and Karin. Karin arrived first.

'So, what do you think?'

'It definitely suits you Karin. A Jynx. You couldn't have picked a better pokemon.'

'Shut it Suigetsu. Where is Sasuke? I want him to see how cute I look.'

Everyone rolled their eyes but TenTen was the only one who spoke.

'God Karin, can't you understand he's with Sakura? They've been dating for a year today, engaged for 3 months and totally in love since they were 12. Not that Sasuke noticed because he was too busy with revenge. But we all saw it.'

'Yeah, but it's been 3 months since we've seen them. they didn't even turn up last week for the drawing of costumes.'

'Ino went round earlier and got them to pick. Right Ino?'

'Yeah. Though I only saw Sasuke because Sakura was still sleeping. Which is fair enough because Sakura is not a morning person.'

'Of course I'm not. Who gets up that early?'

The whole group turned round to see Sasuke and Sakura.

'You're here!'

'YOU'RE FAT!'

Sakura punched Naruto on the top of his head.

'I'm not fat idiot. I'm pregnant. 5 months.'

'Seriously?'

'Seriously.'

'Is it Sasuke's?'

'Of course it is.'

Ino squealed and hugged Sakura.

'Oh that is so cute. And how cute do you look as Mew?'

'Clearly very for you to comment on it.'

'There is one thing though…'

'What Kiba.'

'I thought Mewtwo was the child of Mew. And if that's the case, Sasuke shouldn't be dressed as Mewtwo.'

'Hn.'

Naruto recovered from the punch as he stood up, taking in everything.

'Hey teme, is that why you proposed to Sakura so early?'

'Hn.'

'Whatever teme. So Sakura what are we doing? Because Ino said that you had planned what we were doing.'

'I did. We're going trick or treating.'

'But Sakura that's for little kids.'

'It's also for pregnant women who have a chocolate and candy craving so let's get going.'

Turns out, they all had fun trick or treating, even Gaara, and they all went back to the park at the end of the night. Naruto was deemed the king of getting candy as he got about twice the amount of everyone else. It was only after Naruto had finished bragging that they noticed something.

'Did Karin actually come trick or treating with us?'

'I don't think so.'

Suigetsu smirked.

'It was probably a good thing. She would have scared everyone with that Jynx costume.'

Everyone started laughing. Sakura looked up at Sasuke from her position in his lap. Sasuke had a small smile gracing his lips but a glazed look in his eyes.

'Hey, what are you thinking about?'

Sasuke looked down and smirked, bringing his and Sakura's clasped hands to his lips, kissing them.

'I'm glad you scared the living daylights out of me last year.'

**Done! Short chapter but I thought the costume idea was cute.**** Thanks for being patient with me. For all the Baby Akatsuki fans out there you're going to have to be even more patient because I'm going off to Uni. But I'll update that story as soon as my writers block stops. Onyx**


End file.
